The present invention relates generally to the field of candles and candle making. More specifically, the invention relates to ajar candle having decorative items embedded therein.
Candles made from paraffin or wax are well known and are manufactured and sold in a variety of shapes and styles. In one style the candle is a stand alone product formed from a wax material and having a wick extending there through. It is known to embed material into the candle by adding the material into a mold as the wax is being poured into the mold. As the wax hardens the material is embedded within the candle. The candle is then removed from the mold. Alternatively, material may be affixed to the outer surface of a candle after the hardened wax is removed from the mold. If the decorative material is formed from wax, the decorative material may be affixed to the outer surface of the candle by the application of heat. This method allows for the placement of decorative material to the outer surface of a candle.
Another type of candle that is sold is ajar candle. This type of candle includes a wax portion that is located and sold within ajar. The jar may of be any shape and it may be tinted or clear. Typically, jar candles may include decorative elements that are mixed with the candle wax. However, the position of the decorative elements are haphazard and not necessarily adjacent the jar. It would be desirable to locate decorative material on the outer surface of the wax portion so that the decorative material may be viewed through the jar. Further, it would be desirable to place the decorative material in a consistent pattern within the jar.